


I’m lucky (it’s you, it’s always been you)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felicity is Tony and Pepper’s daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. Title based on Tony’s lines: ‘I love you. I’m lucky.’ and ‘And then I realized… it’s you. It’s always been you.’ .

“Tell me the truth, Felicity.”

Her hands fidgeted nervously on her lap as she stared blankly at the wall behind Oliver.

"Felicity," he called her again, but this time he sounded impatient.

"I forged a whole new life, ok?" she confessed. "I hacked the FBI, I found a couple around my parents’ age that died young and had no kids and I became their daughter," she paused before she looked at him. "Everything you found out during your research about me aside my MIT time is a lie."

The look on Oliver’s face made Felicity wince. He looked like she just betrayed him.

"Why didn’t you tell me the truth?"

Felicity bit her lips, uncertain of how to explain everything to him without coming out as though she didn’t trust him.

"Because I wanted to believe the life I created belonged to me," she explained. "I know it comes out as ‘poor rich girl’, but when I decided to live my life far away from the world I was born, I had to forget about it. And telling you about it, you wouldn’t belong to Felicity Smoak anymore. You’d be part of Felicity Stark’s life and I didn’t want that."

Oliver nodded, but he clearly didn’t understand it, which was ironic because he had two different lives. Well, he didn’t assume a new identity, so clearly their situations were different.

"Just tell me one thing: how can you just not see your parents? Don’t you miss them?"

"I see my mom all the time," she said with a soft smile as she thought about her mother’s last visit. "Dad is a complicated matter, though."

"Aren’t they all?" Oliver said, before giving her a brief smile.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver froze in front of the doorway when he arrived at his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

Oliver froze in front of the doorway when he arrived at his office.

Instead of finding Felicity at her desk, sipping her cappuccino while looking at her tablet, Oliver found Isabel accompanied by the last man Oliver thought he’d meet: Tony Stark. 

Oliver blinked, clenching his fists. He could feel the nervousness creeping up on him. He needed to keep his cool; that was his partner’s father. The father she hadn’t seen in the last six years because she was running away from the billionaire life.

"Mr. Queen, you’re finally here," Isabel said in her usual dry tone. "Imagine my surprise when I arrived at your office and I found Mr. Stark sitting at your secretary’s desk by himself." Oliver directed her a cutting look, before turning to Mr. Stark and extending his hand.

"I’m sorry for my tardiness, Mr. Stark. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone this morning," Oliver offered with a tight smile. The man had a firm grip as he shook Oliver’s hands, his eyes never leaving Oliver’s.

"I was the rude one, Mr. Queen," he said, letting their hand drop. "As I was saying to Ms. Rochev, no one was expecting me."

"It shouldn’t have been an issue, Mr. Stark," Isabel looked at Oliver, her mouth twitching in distaste. "Perhaps if Mr. Queen hired a proper secretary we wouldn’t have this problem, as she would have been here when Mr. Stark arrived and she’d be able to contact you about his presence."

Oliver glanced at Mr. Stark. The man had his lips pursed, his eyes slightly narrowed. Oliver realized that Mr. Stark knew that his daughter was his EA.

And she would arrive any moment now.

"Ms. Smoak is a very valuable member of my staff and I appreciate that a woman with her skills chose to work by my side," he said firmly.

Isabel tilted her head, sneering at him. “Yeah, everyone knows how much you value her services.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes, but before he could reply her malicious implication, the sound of glass shattering behind them broke their attention.

Oliver found Felicity looking at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Dad?"


End file.
